


A Beautiful Sight to Behold

by Obidobe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Obi-Wan Kenobi, I have this image of Obi-wan sitting in this field of flowers, Just bits and pieces of the clone wars, M/M, Multi, That's Not How The Force Works, but he's smiling and Cody and Rex just pause becuase he seems so at peace, eyes closed and cane resting over his legs, so expect time jumps a lot, wind ruffling through his hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obidobe/pseuds/Obidobe
Summary: Even without his sight, the force shows Obi-wan just how beautiful things can be.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	A Beautiful Sight to Behold

The wood of his cane is smooth and familiar, a grounding presence as the world as he knew it around him swirled unexpectedly. He never expected the galaxy to break out in full out war, to be made a General. Removing his glove on his right hand, he runs his bare fingers over the delicate engravings in the wood. The most important people throughout his life had carved a bit of the wood over the years. A part of him wishes he had left it at the Temple, safe because the war was unexpected. Losing it, or having it destroyed would mean so much more than just a regular cane. The top six inches were the thickest, and the markings were a mixture of his friends growing up. Bant, Quinlan, and Siri. Each had a hand in the markings making the section half warring themes. They had done it once he stopped growing, making the cane his permanent one. At just four inches shorter than he was, the can rose to a height of five foot six. No need to carve a cane when it would be replaced soon after. 

Qui-gon had carved the next six inches or so for him, made by his large hands over the course of a few weeks. The man had almost refused, Obi-wan could remember the hesitation that flashed over his Master’s features before he schooled his expression once again. Obi-wan had thought a lot about asking the man to carve the next bit of his cane, but he was sure in his decision. His Master and he didn’t always have the best relationship, but when he had held his cane out and asked he felt their relationship was healing. He smiled remembering his Master’s words, explaining why it was taking him so long. ‘ _ I don’t want to make a mistake.’  _

The third six inches had been Satine. The markings were much more delicate than his Master’s looking more like Siri’s near the top, chipped away in the limited light of a fire on the run. She had kissed his cheek after being asked, voice light and breathy as she made sure he was definite in his choice. By that point in time in their relationship, she knew what it meant to be asked. The markings were swirls, curved lines, and a few flowers he knew by the feel of the shapes of petals. It was the part most people complimented him on, just resting above where he placed his hand normally as he walked. He couldn’t see it, but he knew it was beautiful.

The next foot was Anakin. The carving was the newest, freshly cut out after Genosis. They had been sitting in the Halls of Healing, Anakin being angry and frustrated about his arm, doubting he’d ever be as good as he once was with it. Obi-wan had lifted the cane from it’s resting place over his lap and held it out, it balanced on his palm perfectly. Anakin had refused at first, believed that he couldn’t do it right with his new hand, but Obi-wan had persisted. That it was now that he wanted Anakin’s mark on his cane, that his Padawan was finally ready to. At the top of his section, the marks were rougher, the lines wobbly, but the further down Obi-wan moved his fingers the cleaner they became as Anakin’s confidence and comfort grew. Usually, each person only carved six inches, but Anakin was grinning and happy as he continued to finish his design. It was the first time the young man had smiled since Genosis and losing his hand, and Obi-wan couldn’t bring himself to stop him. The shapes were mechanical in nature, cogs, and geometric shapes, and every time Obi-wan ran his fingers over them he was reminded of his former Padawan. 

The remaining length was smooth, clean wood, awaiting the right people to make their mark on his life. He felt the ship lurch as it landed. Sighing, he slipped his fingers through the glove once again and used his cane to stand up. The ramp hissed as it fell. Holding the cane at an angle, metal tip tapping against the floor as he headed toward the ramp. The force shined so brightly around him, telling him how many souls were on board the  _ Negotiator.  _ He paused at the end of the ramp, placing his cane’s tip against the ground and holding it parallel to him as he shifted his head to hear better. Sure enough, someone was approaching. “General Kenobi?”

“Yes. I apologize for the delay.”

“No need, sir.” The person’s voice was sure and authoritative. “I’m CC-2224, at your service.”

Obi-wan gave a little, smile. “Do you have a name, Commander?” 

The clone felt uneasy for a moment before he spoke. “Cody. I call myself Cody.”

“Thank you, Commander Cody.” Obi-wan hummed, reaching out with the force further out of the hangar bay, pleased to touch the warmth of the men. When he began to walk, gently tapping his cane out before him, he felt Cody move to follow him. “I’m sure Alpha has spoken to you about me.” 

“He thought it best to give me a warning, sir. To prepare.”

“Oh, Dear. That sounds dreadful.”

“It was about your sight, sir, and your ‘Jedi Wizard Bullshit’,” Cody cleared his throat as they stopped, “I’ve never worked with someone who was blind. If you need anything, you only need to ask.” 

“I would appreciate a guide around the ship, Commander. If you’d be so kind.” He flashed a grin toward where he felt Cody to be and offered his arm after switching his cane to his left hand. “It’s easier to make a mental map when I’m not worried about running into things. Metal is hard to read.” 

Hesitantly, he felt Cody hook their arms together. “What does that mean, Sir?”

“That’d be the Jedi Wizard Bullshit Alpha is so very fond of,” Obi-wan laughed warmly, before asking. “Shall we start?” 

“Of course, Sir. Watch your step here.” The plastoid of his armor was cool to the touch, even through the fabric of his robes, but Cody’s touch was gentle as he directed where to walk. Voice soft as he spoke directions and described their location. Obi-wan felt at peace, that working with Commander Cody would work out just fine. Navigating was so much easier when he could feel the force within the world around him. Trees, bushes, people, all were different in his world of vision. Metal was different, cold, and unyielding almost. The force helped forge a memory of his movements and the way he felt in contrasted to that around him, but oh how he missed the warm life the Temple brought his senses. 

\-----


End file.
